1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a leg and foot support used for therapeutic purposes, and, more particularly, to a lower leg and foot pillow which is placed under the calf and heel of both legs at the same time of a person reclining or lying supinely thereby elevating the lower legs and feet to provide relief to mind, body and well-being from stress, tension, and fatigue brought on by tired, strained or exhausted legs from standing, walking, working, shopping or other activity for long hours, to improve blood circulation and to help prevent varicose veins.